Chapter 5B
Chapter 5B is the seventh chapter of the Honto Yajuu series by Yamamoto Kotetsuko, and the fourth chapter of Volume Two. The chapters of Honto Yajuu lack titles, and are thus known simply by number order. Overview Aki recovers after saving Natsuki from being hit by the car. More of Natsuki's reasons for running away are revealed, and Natsuki in turn reveals that he knows of Aki and Ueda's true relationship. Plot In the beginning, Natsuki is waiting in the hospital waiting room, recalling the moment when Aki saved him from being hit by the car. While he waits, Ueda arrives. Natsuki reveals that he suffered only a few scrapes to his arm, thanks to Aki, and begins to verbally blame himself for Aki's far-worse condition. Ueda encourages him to thank Aki for his help, and the doctor emerges to invite a visitor into Aki's room to discuss his condition. The doctor tells Ueda that Aki was unhurt by the car, but rather hit his head on the ground when he fell, suffering no damage other than a bump to the head, and will be free to leave as soon as he wakes up. At that moment, a cry is heard from the outside of the room, issued by Natsuki upon sight of Takihaze, here to inquire after Aki's condition. Ueda explains that it was due to his brother that Aki was hurt, and both he and Natsuki apologize. Takihaze brushes it off, and the doctor announces that Aki is awake. Aki is briefly confused by the sight of Ueda and Takihaze, before remembering the car, and inquiring after Natsuki. He is told that Natsuki is fine, and Natsuki thanks Aki for saving him. Aki is extremely relieved that Natsuki is okay. Takihaze leaves to complete paperwork, and Ueda asks Natsuki to leave so that he may speak to Aki privately. Immediately after Natsuki leaves, Ueda hugs Aki, and reveals how worried he was, and how relieved he is that Aki is largely uninjured. Although Aki makes a joke about being hard-headed, Ueda is unconsoled; Aki apologizes for worrying him, and a kiss is exchanged. Sometime later, Ueda and Natsuki are walking home from the hospital, and Natsuki announces his intentions to return home the following day. The next morning, as Natsuki and Ueda leave the apartment, they run into Aki outside. Natsuki is shocked by his unremarkable look, and Aki confesses that the bump on his head makes it too painful to style his hair as usual. Aki wishes to accompany them to the train station, and Natsuki says that since Aki's outfit isn't embarrassing, it's ok. At the train station, Aki catches Natsuki examining a pair of matching pink and green phone straps and, after a bit of teasing, guesses (correctly) that Natsuki has a girlfriend. While Aki is eager to ask after Natsuki's new girlfriend, Ueda is horrified and expresses clear reservations related to Natsuki's age (for which Aki calls him an "old fart"). Aki divines that Natsuki was asking about his and Ueda's relationship statuses in hopes of seeking advice. While Ueda claims Natsuki ought to have payed closer attention to their mother's instructions, Aki claims that there's no wrong time for love, and offer's Natsuki the advice to "just gotta make sure to use protection," while Natsuki simultaneously agrees that he's "just gotta make sure to study hard." While Aki fails to see anything wrong with his advice, the Ueda brothers are embarrassed. A short time later, Aki leaves briefly, allowing Ueda and Natsuki a moment to talk. Ueda asks Natsuki to apologize to their mom, and Natsuki expresses the opinion that Ueda has changed. Ueda is surprised and a bit confused, and Natsuki explains that when they were younger, Ueda was nice to everyone and treated everyone the same, making him appear somewhat distant; now, however, Ueda is acting more like a big brother. Then, Natsuki drops the real bombshell: he says that usually, one doesn't give a house-key to someone who's just a friend, and heavily hints that he saw Ueda and Aki kissing in the hospital, much to Ueda's embarrassment. Shortly later, Natsuki boards the train and Aki and Ueda bid him farewell. After returning to Ueda's apartment, Ueda reveals that Natsuki discovered the true nature of their relationship. Aki is impressed at his discretion, but Ueda worries that the information may have a negative effect on Natsuki at a sensitive time in his life, for which Aki criticises him, once again calling him old-fashioned. After teasing Ueda for a bit (during which Ueda protests that he's a child of the '80s), Aki kisses him, and the kissing grows sexual. When Ueda protests that it's still daytime and the window is open, Aki retorts that he, too, is at a sensitive time which both amuses Ueda and puts him in the mood. Ueda kisses the scrapes on Aki's face and wonders aloud if he will develop scars. After a short while, Ueda asks Aki to call him by his given name, which makes Aki extremely embarrassed. Appearances * Ueda Natsuki * Ueda Tomoharu * Gotouda Aki * Takihaze Category:Chapter